


Reflection

by boredomsMuse



Series: October Prompts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Erwin runs blindly through the trees, desperately throwing branches out of the way and trying not to trip over his own feet.  How long has it been?  He’s pretty sure it’s only been a day, maybe two.  Was it three?  God, why didn’t he have a mirror on him?
Series: October Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951741
Kudos: 5





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Reaper/ **Shadow**
> 
> Since my last two drabbles have death in them, I opted for 'shadow' today. The concept of this story (called Singularity, btw) is that there's another world beyond the mirror. One your reflection acts as a barrier to. But, one day, Erwin wakes up to find he has no reflection. 
> 
> You can see the matching artwork on my insta. [Here are my links.](https://linktr.ee/kailsmusings)

Erwin runs blindly through the trees, desperately throwing branches out of the way and trying not to trip over his own feet. How long has it been? He’s pretty sure it’s only been a day, maybe two. Was it three? God, why didn’t he have a mirror on him?

He can’t hear the creatures behind him but he can sense them. Shadow creatures racing through the trees, unbothered by the physical objects that phaze through them.

Normally he’s so  _ careful _ . Two days he gets before the creatures are close enough to chase him. Close enough to tear him apart for being in the wrong world. For being wrong in any world. Normally Erwin counts the hours, he makes sure he has time aplenty to slip back through the mirror.

But this trip…

God this trip has been such a fucking  _ mess _ . From the fight to Anton reveal to, well, just about everything. He must have lost track of the time.

And now he’s run out.

“Reflect, reflection, I need a reflection.” Erwin chants to himself, like that will help. It won’t. He’s in the middle of the forest, where’s he going to find a mirror?

With a terrified scream, Erwin feels his legs come out from under him. He’s dead, he thinks, he’s dead. 

But Erwin lands, in a crumbled mess, at the bottom of the small hill that tripped him. His ankle throbs and in front of him is a lake. Behind him, the shadows are getting closer. He can’t stop.  _ He can’t stop _ .

Wait.

A lake.

Water has a reflection, right? Erwin can’t check. Of course he can’t check,  _ he _ doesn’t have a reflection. But water does reflect. At least he thinks so. The ocean’s only blue because it’s reflecting the sky. Eriwn’s pretty sure he’s heard that somewhere.

Reflection or no, the lake probably won’t count as a portal. He’s only ever travelled through mirrors. 

Still, it’s the best he’s got. The shadows are reaching for him, he’s certain.

Taking a large gulp of air and hoping with all that he is, Erwin jumps into the pond.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, check out [these links](https://linktr.ee/kailsmusings) for more of my things!


End file.
